


The Angel and The Human

by hayhodge



Series: The Angel and The Human [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angel-x-Human, Angels, Demons, Drama, F/M, Fairies, Fantasy, Fiction, Gay, M/M, Mythical-Creatures, Romance, boy-x-boy, boy/boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayhodge/pseuds/hayhodge
Summary: Kaze and his sister, Sukai, have always been too curious for their own good.Their parents had always told them about how bad humans were, ever since they were little. Sukai was convinced, but Kaze... not so much. He wanted to see for himself.When he gets the chance to interact with them like he's been waiting for, what will he do?Will he discover himself what humans are like? Or will he cower in fear of what he was taught?Kaze and Sukai are Japanese words for Wind and Sky ~ according to google translate.I made this story up with my sister, she dragged me into playing a game with her then we turned it into a story. Hope you like it. ~ p.s. I'm going to end up having really slow updates so sorry about that! Also, I'm sorry for any misspelling or incorrect grammar. Feel free to leave some ideas in the comments, that would really help! Thanks, and once again I hope you like it!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a boy x boy story - if you Don't Like. Don't Read. No Hate Comments Plz!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SPOILERS: READ AT OWN RISK! _Contains a scene a good ways into the book (might even be at the end). I have not gotten to this scene or finished from where it left off. I'm sort of sorry for posting this but I just had to. Once again I'm warning you - SPOILERS!!!

As I stared at him, I felt as if something was ripping out my heart. I didn't mean to scare him, I swear. A slight wind picked up, and it blew his midnight hair to reveal his wet, tear streaked face with even more tears still pouring down. He silently sobbed, shivering violently. I sat, frozen to the spot as my chest throbbed. Quietly, and without my consent, I shuffled towards him on my knees. I swiftly leaned down, and before I knew it, I had wrapped my arms around his shoulders, sideways, and had wrapped my good wing around him. He looked up at me, startled, with his tear stained cheeks and unsteady eyes. I don't understand why I was the one felt like crying. I felt the beginning of tears creep into my eyes again. I forced them down and wrapped my arms tighter around him. He was surprised for a moment but then quickly turned and grabbed onto my back in a strong hug, snatching fist fulls of my shirt. I closed my eyes as he calmed down.

He took big, calming, deep breaths. "I'm sorry, " I said with a somewhat shaking voice, I was starting to shake. He didn't reply, just hugged me tighter. I squeezed back again and just said "I'm sorry" over and over. Slowly but surely, his tears stopped as mine restarted. His shivering stopped, and his breathing returned to normal. There was a long silence filled with just our breaths and the soft, silver glow of my wings. We sat there, latched onto each other and just kept our eyes closed. Then, as if something had possessed me again, I drew away slowly, disturbing the peace. I looked down (seeing as I was on my knees and he was sitting completely, so my usual shortness was not present) into his bright green eyes that seemed to glow. I searched his eyes with my own. Then without warning, I leaned down and closed my eyes.

In one swift movement, I had locked our lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0_0 did I just write that? Seriously?! - it was awesome, though, right-
> 
> I literally almost cried when writing this and I don't even know what happens next yet. ~ Boo me.
> 
> Anywayz ~ To find out what happens after plz read on! sry for this mini spoilers!


	2. Kaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Character Profile of Kaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next will be Character Profiles for the characters that will be featured in the next Actual Chapter.  
> I will add more Character Profiles every time a new character pops up.
> 
> I will also add Character Tags as new characters are created/added

Name: Kaze (No Last Name)   
Gender: Male   
Age: 17   
Birthday: September 27   
Species: Angel   
Sexuality: Bi (he has never met anyone else besides his family so he doesn’t really grasp the concept of sexuality just yet)   
Height: 5’7”   
Weight: 152 lbs.   
Arm span: 5 ft (each arm is 2’5” [from middle of chest to finger tips])   
Hair color: Pewter w/ small strips of silver   
Eye color: Silver   
Extra Appearances:   
Large, pure white, feathered wings w/ silver tips and each individual feather has silver veins The silver, however, is only visible during dark hours > the silver is more of a glowing light rather than an actual color   
Wingspan: 11 ft (each wing is 5’5”) 

Personality:   
\- Adventure Seeking   
\- Believer   
\- Courageous   
\- Curious   
\- Dreamer   
\- Fun Loving   
\- Kind Hearted   
\- Playful   
\- Smart   
\- Strong Willed   
\- Unserious   
\- (will be distant or rude to others that he doesn’t know and/or like) 

Fav Color: Green  
Fav Food: Apples

Likes:   
\- Animals   
\- Nature   
\- Water 

Dislikes:  
\- Liars   
\- Violence 

Family:   
\- Father: Shizen (Deceased)   
\- Grandfather: Jikan (Deceased)   
\- Mother: Kuria (Deceased)   
\- Sister : Sukai (17) 

Past (Bio): Lost his parents (one to sickness and the other to an accident) and now lives alone with his sister. He wishes to see what lies beyond the safety of his forest home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know what the color Pewter looks like Here is a link -> http://colors.findthedata.com/compare/516-1025/Gray-vs-Pewter [It is comparing the colors Grey and Pewter side-by-side]
> 
> P.S. - Shizen (Father's name) means "Nature" in Japanese  
> Jikan (Grandfather's name) means "Time" in Japanese  
> Kuria (Mother's name) means "Clear" in Japanese


	3. Sukai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Character Profile for Sukai

Name: Sukai (No Last Name)   
Gender: Female   
Age: 17   
Birthday: September 17   
Species: Angel   
Sexuality: Bi (she has never met anyone else besides her family so she doesn’t really grasp the concept of sexuality yet)   
Height: 5’5”   
Weight: 117 lbs.   
Arm span: 4 ft (each arm is 2 ft)   
Hair color: Mocha brown  
Eye color: Caramel  
Extra Appearances:   
Medium (Normal), pure white, feathered wings w/ silver tips and each individual feather has silver veins. The silver, however, is only visible during dark hours > the silver is more of a glowing rather than an actual color   
Wingspan: 8 ft (each wing is 4 ft)   
Hair goes down to the bottom of shoulder blades 

Personality:   
\- Aggressively Protective   
\- Caring   
\- Fun Loving (not as much as her brother though)   
\- Not as Carefree as her Brother (She is the more Serious of the two)   
\- Short Tempered 

Fav Color: Blue   
Fav Food: Peaches 

Likes:   
\- Animals   
\- Flying   
\- Nature   
\- To Protect Kaze 

Dislike:   
\- Danger   
\- Violence   
\- Water (doesn’t hate it, just doesn’t enjoy it) 

Family:   
\- Brother: Kaze (17)   
\- Father : Shizen (Deceased)   
\- Grandfather: Jikan (Deceased)   
\- Mother: Kuria (Deceased) 

Past (Bio): Lost her parents (one to sickness and the other to an accident) and now lives alone with her brother. She only wishes to keep him safe… he’s the only one (family) she has left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the first part of the actual story~


	4. Home in the Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1

The only audible sounds were the roaring of the wind, the constant beating of wings, and an occasional ramble from my sister. I couldn’t exactly hear what she was saying, but I didn’t exactly care. All I could feel was freedom as I soared through trees. I was zig-zagging between branches, passing trunks in a blur, and not a problem was on my mind. 

I finally broke through the facade of green to my favorite place in my forest home. The Lake. It's crystal blue waters sparkling and inviting. I glided lower to the ground, as low as I dared, and reached my hand down into the icy surface. With my hand halfway submerged I slowed my pace a small bit, so that I could feel the relaxing liquid for that much longer. I closed my eyes to enjoy the moment.  
The moment was soon interrupted as I heard the rapid movement of wings behind me. I snapped my eyes open as the race flashed clearly into my consciousness. I picked my pace up again and yanked my hand from the water. Realizing that Sukai was right behind me, brown hair wildly being tossed by the wind, I raised my altitude. 

We shot away from the lake, and I soon started getting distance between us again. I was always able to get away from Sukai when flying; I had bigger wings than her. My wings were much larger than they should be, and I was always aware of that, but I didn't care much. I loved the feeling of the wind going in-between the feathers. The air flowing through my hair was so amazing I just had to close my eyes for another moment. I was brought back to reality by Sukai's triumphant shout. 

"Yes!" I look behind me only to see empty air. I jerked my head forward again to see Sukai ahead of me. I grinned.

"Oh no, you don't" I replied, determined to gain the lead again. I had my head completely focused on flying faster. Inch by inch I gained on her again. Finally, we were neck and neck, wing tips almost brushing. I could see home straight ahead; it was now or never. In one final push of strength, I tumble through the thick, pink flowering branches of our home tree. Once through all the thick branches, I made it into the middle of the tree where only a few branches grew for some strange reason. This tree had always been important to Sukai and me. We have lived here all our lives. We live alone now too; we had recently become orphans. Our parents had died only two years ago, we still missed them, but we were ok. We have each other.

I sat up just in time to see Sukai tumbling in after me. I stood shaking petals from my wings and hair. "Ha!" I said in triumph with a giant grin plastered on my face. 

"I win again." Sukai got up grumbling something about losing every day. 

"Why do you always win?!" she complained, dragging out the 'always' to emphasize. 

"Why?" I replied sarcastically "Cause I'm the best!" 

"Are not!" she threw back.

"Am too" I continued with finality and stubbornly stuck out my tongue. Sukai countered that by smacking me in the back of the head lightly. 

"Ow," I murmured, pouting as I rubbed the spot that she hit. 

"Do you still have lunch or did you drop it again?" she asked. 

"It's right here" I replied while taking the tan satchel I had only just remembered I had. I opened it and handed her one of the apples we had picked before rushing off back home. We don't eat much, then again there's not much to eat. We just eat fruits and some of the edible leaves found. We don't eat meat, harming animals isn't right to us. I loved apples though; I could live on just those. It's always Greens for breakfast, apples for lunch, and various berries for dinner. Sometimes we get lucky and find a few peaches; those are super rare, so that's desert. I don't really mind my diet. I love the food, but what I truly want to is to try some human food. There are no humans on this island, so I don't think I'd get to see any or try the food. I want to though; I want to meet humans. Our parents always told us horrible things about humans, though I can't help but wonder if it's true or just plain made up.

Either way, I was content with what I had.

After lunch, Sukai and I went to the lake to collect water and go for a swim. Usually, we don't swim; water makes our wings too heavy to fly. Summer is great and all, but it's always really hot out, and today was just one of those days. Sukai stopped at the edge of the lake and started filling our canteens she made awhile back out of wood. I didn't stop I just plunged right in. As I landed, I tucked my wings to my body as tight as I could to have the smoothest possible impact. Straight into the water I went. The feeling of the water hitting my face was amazing. I stayed under as long as I could, but I need air. I came back up to the surface to see I had splashed Sukai with the icy liquid. 

She stared at me with angry brown eyes and a scowling. Her hair was dripping with clear droplets. "Really?" she stated angrily.  
"hahaha, you were going to get in anyways" I retorted and laughed. Sukai just scowled more and finished getting our drinks while I continued swimming around. By the time she was done, Sukai was already dry again, so she decided to stay out of the lake. After a while, I decided to get out and dried off as well.

Once dry we decided to head home since we still had time till we start looking for dinner. On our way back though, I heard something that sounded like voices and stopped in my tracks. Sukai noticed and also stopped, looking back at me. 

"What?" she asked. 

"Did you hear that?" 

"Hear what?" The voices sounded again, closer this time accompanied by the sound of chopping. 

"That" I stated. We both turned towards the sound and slowly moved forward as quiet as we could. When the sound was just below us, we landed on a nearby tree to see what was there.  
When I looked down, I couldn't believe my eyes.

Humans.


	5. Yoru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Character Profile for Yoru

Name: Yoru Takahashi  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
Birthday: January 5  
Species: Human  
Sexuality: Bi  
Height: 5’9”  
Weight: 169 lbs.  
Arm span: 5’4” (each arm is 5’2”)  
Hair Color: Raven Black  
Eye Color: Light Jupiter Green  
Extra Appearances:  
\- 2 silver-ring ear piercings on his right ear

Personality:  
\- Acts Tough (most of the time)  
\- Believer  
\- Big Softie  
\- Can have an Attitude and Short Temper  
\- Caring  
\- Curious Soul  
\- Easily Embarrassed  
\- Kind Hearted  
\- Looks Meaner than he actually is  
\- Sweet 

Fav Color: Silver (hence the color choice for his piercings)  
Fav Food: Sweets 

Likes:  
\- Adventure  
\- Magic  
\- Mystery  
\- Nature 

Dislike:  
\- Non-believers 

Family:  
\- Father:  
\- Grandfather: Peter (  
\- Mother: 

Past (Bio): Parents died in a horrible car crash when he was still young, so he lives alone with only his grandfather. He journeys as much as he can to find these “Magical Creatures” that his grandfather has always told him stories about. 

((I will edit/add a few missing things later))


	6. Shizuo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Profile for Shizuo

Name: Shizuo Kusama  
Gender: Male  
Age: 18  
Birthday:   
Species: Human  
Sexuality:   
Height:   
Weight:   
Hair color: Blonde  
Eye color: Honey  
Extra Appearances: 

Personality:   
\- confident  
\- hot tempered  
\- bossy  
\- know-it-all  
\- kind where it counts 

Fav color:   
Fav song:   
Fav food: 

Likes: 

Dislike: 

Family:   
\- Brother: Misaki

Past (Bio):

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I still have a lot of development to work on with this one, so please comment to help me out with ideas.))


	7. Misaki

Name: Misaki Kusama   
Gender: Male  
Age: 16  
Birthday:   
Species: Human  
Sexuality:   
Height:   
Weight:   
Hair color: Chocolate brown  
Eye color: Carob brown  
Extra Appearances: 

Personality:   
\- Shy   
\- Sweet   
\- Timid   
\- Gentle   
\- Caring   
\- Kind hearted   
\- Adorable   
\- Easily frightened and upset   
\- Emotional   
\- Can be very curious despite his anti-social tendencies. 

Fav color: Caramel  
Fav song:   
Fav food: 

Likes:   
\- Candy  
\- Caramel sweets

Dislike:   
\- Sour candy  
\- Bitter candy 

Family:   
\- Brother: Shizuo

Past (Bio) -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little one also has a bit of work needed. Please help with this one too if you can.


	8. Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

As soon as I saw those humans, I felt excitement shoot through my spine. There were a few of them, and they were talking to each other quite loudly. I couldn't make out what they were saying over the other noise they were making. 

'I might actually get to meet humans!' I thought to myself.  
However, as soon as I saw what was making that chopping sound the excitement drained right out of me. Sukai had to hold me back from going down there and trying to beat them. Ya, I've heard bad things about what humans could do but this, I shook my head, this was just monstrous. They had big, thick looking knives and the were chopping down plants. 

When I saw this, my blood began to boil. Why would I ever have wanted to meet these monsters? I was still riled up, but I calmed down enough to stop thinking about pummeling them and get a closer look instead. I noticed there were three of them. They all appeared to be male and carried large bags of black and dark green. It is hard to see them because they had their backs turned and were walking away, but I could see well enough. The one up front was blonde. Next to that one was someone with black hair. Then, lastly, in the back was the smallest one of the three with brown hair. 

The blonde looked to be the oldest with his height and air of superiority. He had golden hair that went to the bottom of his ears, yet, the way his hair was cut, his ears were left exposed. His eyes were a sweet honey color. He was the most ahead, and he was the one causing the most damage to nature. The little brunette in the back look youngest with his small frame and the way he had his arms tucked to his chest. He didn't have one of those knives; that didn't mean I liked him. His light brown eyes darted around warily as if he expected something to attack him at any moment. 

'Maybe something just might,' I thought, as I looked from him back up to the one with raven hair. 

My thoughts were clouded by anger as I looked forward once more. As my eyes were just getting to where the third human was, he turned and looked to the side closest to me. 

As soon as I looked at him, my breath caught in my throat and all my angry thoughts dissipated. A slight wind had picked up and as he turned his hair danced in the wind. As I regained my breath, I realized he was looking almost directly at me. My breath caught again, and I froze. He had light, juniper green eyes that seemed to sparkle in the soft forest light. I noticed two small, silver piercings on his right ear. He had stopped walking so his friend turned and lightly shouted at him something I still couldn't hear. He turned his head and replied back, then glanced at me again before turning and jogging back up to his original position. As he turned away, I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I stumbled a bit, feeling like I had been released from some sort of spell. I caught myself and quickly regained my balance. I heard thwacking again, and my anger returned. I glanced at my sister and noticed she looked how I felt. The thwacking had slowed into more powerful swings, so I looked back down to see why. 

The blonde was now trying to cut away a large, low hanging branch that was directly in their path. Beyond the branch was a large clearing that was branched in by more large branches. That was a beautiful, quiet, peaceful place. It even had a nice sized creek running through it, and it was most likely the brightest green in the whole forest. When I saw how they were trying to get in, I kind of just snapped a bit. Before Sukai could stop me, I picked up a nice sized pine cone and threw it directly a the raven haired boy.  
It sailed straight to the back of his head. I heard a loud THWACK as the pine cone connected with the back of his head. I heard a surprised shout from the target and a loud laugh from his blonde friend. Sukai had laughed a bit too but then realized what I had done. 

Instead of scolding me as she would usually do, she looked thoughtful. Then she surprised me by also picking up a pine cone and throwing it at the laughing blonde. It wasn't as hard as I threw but it was enough to shut him up. His laughing immediately stopped as the pine cone got him in the shoulder instead of the head. He grumbled something and just went back to chopping down the branch. My target was just standing there dumbfounded and holding the back of his head. 

As the blonde finally broke the branch, they all stepped back to let the branch fall. They had startled some birds which had taken off, flapping frantically in their panic. When the birds were gone, and the leaves had settled, they had all looked around in awe. As they walked into the clearing, I hoped trees until I was above where they once stood. They kept walking until they reached the creek. Since it was more open in the clearing, I could hear them more clearly than before. 

"I think we should camp here." I heard the blonde state. 

"Agreed" the green eyed one said.

With that, they started pulling all sorts of things out of the bags they carried and soon enough it looked as if they lived there.


End file.
